


The Fallen King

by JDKoopa



Series: Felix Birthday Bash [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix and Sylvain leave Gronder field with heavy hearts after losing a dear friend.
Series: Felix Birthday Bash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640065
Kudos: 2
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	The Fallen King

**Author's Note:**

> It's Felix's birthday week! What better way to celebrate than with angst sadness? Decided to write one for mourning. Hope you like it!

As he walked away from Gronder field, Felix realized he had gone completely numb. He was used to suppressing his emotions, being angry and focused. This was different though. His ears were ringing, and the sounds around him seemed so distant.

“Felix?” He snapped out of his trance as he heard Sylvain approaching him, his voice softer and more careful than usual. “Hey man, I’m… Well… Look, I know you two weren’t on great terms and you’d rather be alone, just… let me know if I can do anything for you.”

As Sylvain began to walk away, Felix grabbed his arm. He had meant for it to be a gentle grip, but he felt himself beginning to crush Sylvain’s arm, and quickly let go of his friend.

“Don’t talk. Just walk.” He wanted to say I don’t want to be alone this time but the words stuck in his throat like bile. Sylvain seemed to get the message anyway.

Sylvain matched Felix’s pace, and surprisingly didn’t say a word. Felix was used to him talking about some girl, or other mischief he was getting into. The silence became a heavy burden, crushing Felix until he finally screamed, breaking under the weight. His legs failed, and he felt himself falling to the ground.

Then a hand caught him, pulling him back to his feet. He looked up at Sylvain, who had his eyes fixed on some point in the distance. “Careful Felix, you must be exhausted if you’re tripping like that.” His friend tried to smile, putting that cheery tone into his voice, but Felix saw the tears in his eyes. “No matter how worn down you are, you just have to take that next step.”

Felix began to notice his surroundings. He saw soldiers wiping their eyes. Some could no longer stand, and were pounding the ground as they screamed. Others, like Sylvain, were supporting soldiers who had no strength left. 

As he scanned the people around him, Felix’s gaze rested on Claude, the leader of the army. He was rallying his troops, Lorenz and Hilda at his side. They were here, with their leader, protecting him. They would make sure no harm came to him.

What did that say about Felix?

“Sylvain, we were supposed to be --”

“I know!” Felix was caught off guard by the hostility in Sylvain’s voice. He had never seen his friend so emotional, so angry. So pained.

“I’m sorry. I know what we were supposed to be doing. But Felix, we thought he was dead. He was dead, wasn’t he? So why’d he show up here? Dammit, Felix, he was dead!”

This time it was Felix’s turn to catch Sylvain. He didn’t have the same courtesy Sylvain did to look away, though watching his friend fall apart wasn’t easy. The tears that had been welling in his eyes were now flooding, streaking through blood and dirt on his face. Sylvain’s nose was dripping, and his lip quivered. 

“The Dimitri we knew died a long time ago Sylvain. I don’t think he ever came back from…” Felix couldn’t say it. Not right now. He couldn’t remember the pain he had gone through 9 years ago, when his brother never came home.

“We can’t break here though. We know who’s responsible for this, all we can do is hunt her down and avenge him. He deserves that much at least.” Felix felt a single tear rolling down his cheek, though he wasn’t sure why. What had that boar done to deserve his tears? Felix had told himself he wouldn’t cry after his brother died, so why was he crying now?

They walked together in silence, mourning their fallen friend. Felix had always believed the feral king was alive, but he now wondered if Dimitri was able to find peace at long last. He watched the sun set, and let himself remember who Dimitri had been as a child, so happy and energetic. 

As the last rays of light vanished on the horizon, Felix let a grim smile form on his face. “I always told you you were going to get yourself killed Dimitri. Guess it finally happened. Tell Glenn hi for me.”


End file.
